Momiji and Mitsukuni
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Momiji and Haru are sent to Ouran for there last year of high school. Akito's orders. The first person Momiji meets is a boy who looks like him. To his shock, he and Haru are asked to join the host club. They deside to test there luck and join. Will Momiji and Mitsukuni become friends or more than that. M for later chapters. Yaoi! Momiji x Mitsukuni
1. Chapter 1

"You are to transfer schools for your last year of school. We are a rich family so someone in our family should attend this school." Akito Sohma said to the blond. He nodded and spoke.

"Am I going alone?" Momiji asked quietly.

"I am allowing you to choose one other zodiac member to come with you. So you wont be so alone." Akito said with a smile. Momii didn't know why but Akito was nice. Maybe it had to do with almost dying last week.

"You must choose now tho." Akito said with a smirk. Momiji nodded and spoke softly.

"I choose Hatsuharu." He said. Akito smiled and dismissed him.

"The school is Ouran High School. It is only five hours away so you wont be that far from home. We have a house out there so you will stay there. You and Hatsuharu leave in a week. Make sure you tell him." Akito said. Momiji bowed and left Akito's room. He walked through the halls to Hatusharu's room.

Momiji knocked softly and was granted permission to enter.

"Hatsuharu. We are leaving in a week to spend out last year of high school at Ouran High School." Momiji said with a smile. Haru smiled and stood.

"Sounds good. start packing and make sure we have time to say goodbye to everyone." Haru said. Momiji nodded and went to start packing.

* * *

Momiji sat in the car next to Haru as they headed out to Ouran. The car drive was long and Momiji slept.

FLASH

"To fit in you must change a little. You are to have your hair trimmed so it isn't as long. No girls cloths ether. You are still the same size as you were in middle school so you will still be 'cute' to the girls. Don't be exposed. Keep Haru in check too. Lastly, you must have at least one friend and you must join one club. I expect letters as often as 2 weeks to see how things are going. If you please, you may call." Akito said. Giving Momiji his last set of instructions.

Momiji bowed and said good bye to the head of the house and climbed into the car with Haru

FLASH

"Momiji, wake up" Haru said and shook Momiji awake. He smiled and climbed out of the car after Haru. They grabbed there cases and walked into the house. It was similar to Shigure's. Momiji claimed his room, as did Haru. The two met downstairs to see the whole house stocked with what they needed to last a very long time. The house even had a gym.

"This should be fun. What was our orders from Akito?" Haru asked. Momiji thought.

"We have to call or write every 2 weeks, we have to join a club and make at least one friend. Don't get exposed and no girls cloths for me. You have to stay under control." Momiji said and smiled. Haru smiled.

"Sounds easy." Haru said and walked back to his room. Haru saw his closet was full of uniforms.

"HELL NO!" Haru yelled. Momiji walked into the room to see Haru at the closet.

"Whats wrong?" He asked and walked over.

"I am not wearing that. Im using my old uniform." Haru said and pulled out an Ouran academy suit. Momiji's eyes widened.

"I like them. I hope I have some like that!" Momiji said. Haru glared.

"I't not putting this on." Haru said and put it back.

"Oh yes you are... You have too." Someone said from the door. Momiji turned to see Akito.

"Hello Akito. What sends you here?" Momiji asked with a smile.

"I forgot to tell you, you have to wear the uniforms." He said and smiled back at Momiji. Haru huffed.

"Fine." He mumbled and fell face down on his pillow.

"Have fun at Ouran boys. You start in two days." Akito said and left. A car started and drove away, showing Akito has left the house too. Momiji agreed to cook dinner that night and headed down.

He pulled out an oven baked pizza. He slid it into the oven and let it cook.

"What is for dinner Momiji?" Haru asked. Momiji looked up from his book and spoke.

"American food. Pizza to be exact." He said. Haru smiled.

The two ate and showered. They spent the night unpacking. They did the same the day after. Unpacked, ate, hung out, showered, and slept.

* * *

Momiji woke first. He climbed out of the bed and went into the bathroom. When he was done brushing his teeth, using the bathroom, and combing his hair that fell in front of his face do to the trim Akito ordered. He walked out and woke Haru.

Haru did the same as Momiji, Brush his teeth, use the bathroom, combed his hair and got out. Momiji was dressed and fixing a quick breakfast. Haru walked out of his room in a uniform. He walked to kitchen where a plate of eggs sat waiting for him. He ate fast and the two left for school.

* * *

The car ride was less than five minutes and the driver was quiet. As they pulled up to the school, Momiji squealed with happiness. They two climbed out and walked up to the gate.

"Im going to go look around. Our letter says we have an hour before classes start." Haru left Momiji in front of the school. He walked around the garden a little and back to the front gate. He didn't expect it when someone ran into him, knocking them both over.

"I'm so sorry. Are you oka..." The boy trailed off. He looked Momiji in the eyes. Momiji felt like he was looking into a mirror.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Momiji asked, helping the other boy up.

"Im okay... Wow. we look alike!" The boy said. Momiji smiled i return.

"Ya I guess. What is your name?" Momiji asked, thinking he just found his new friend.

"Im Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you can call me Honey tho. Whats your name?" Honey asked with a wide smile.

"Im Momiji Sohma. I like your bunny."

"Thank you. Her name is Usa-chan. She and I both love cake. Do you like cake?" Honey asked with excitement.

"Yes I do. What grade are you in Honey."

"Mitsukuni, who is this?" A tall, thin boy asked. His face was unemotional and his black hair fell to his forehead.

"Oh Takashi! This is Momiji Sohma. He is new." Honey said. Momiji smiled and put out his hand. Takashi shook it and introduced himself.

"We both are 3rd years. What about you?" Honey asked.

"I'm a 3rd year as well."Momiji said. The three walked the halls and showed Momiji his classes. All were the same as Momiji's.

"Oh. TAMAKI!" Honey yelled across the hall. A tall blond boy with blue eyes walked up to them.

"Wow. Honey, Do you have a twin like the Hitachiin's?" Tamaki asked a little confused.

"No. This is Momiji Sohma. Can he join the Host Club?" Honey begged. Tamaki thought.

"Do you have a friend that came you hear?" Tamaki asked. Momiji nodded.

"Oh there he is. One minute." Momiji walked over to the boy with white and black hair. Momiji brought him over to Honey, Takashi, and Tamaki.

"This is Hatsuharu." Momiji said. Haru nodded. Tamaki smiled. Would you two like to join out club?" Tamaki asked with a grin.

"What kind of club?" Haru asked, the group of girls that fallowed him stood in hope.

"It is the Ouran High School Host Club. Us, handsome man of Ouran, entertain the beautiful women or Ouran." Tamaki said, handing a flower to one of Haru's followers.

Momiji looked at Haru, a little nervous. Haru gave the same look to Momiji.

"Do we come in contact with any girls?" Momiji asked. Tamaki smiled.

"No." He said. Momiji sighed and smiled up at Haru.

"Ya, we will check it out." Haru said and walked away.

"Don't get lost Haru. Meet me at the front door after school." Momiji shouted. Honey spent the day with Momiji and kept thinking.

'He is so cute. I wonder if he likes boys?'

* * *

Otaku: What will He dooo?

Honey: He is cute...

Momiji: *Blushes* I want a lolly pop

Honey: Can I have cake?

Otaku: Ya go get it.

Takashi: Make sure you brush you teeth.

Haru: So umm. Takashi. How are you doing?

Takashi: good i guess...

Haru: *Blushes*

Yui: OMG A LOVE SQUARE! OTAKU1232123 DOES NOT OWN OHSHC OR FRUITS BASKET. I LOVE YELLING!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Haru!" Momiji yelled as he ran to his cousin. Mitsukuni and Takashi fallowed short behind. Haru nodded as he walked up to him.

"Time for club?" Haru asked with his hands in his pocket. Momiji nodded and pulled Haru with them, sucking on a lolly pop. Honey couldn't help but stair as the stick swirled between his lips. They walked into Music room 3 to be welcomed by twins.

"Honey! Do you have a twin?" One asked. The other looked on.

"Don't be ridiculous Kaoru." He said. Kaoru looked at the boy with the lolly pop. They looked similar.

"Hikaru, they do look alike." Kaoru spoke softly. Hikaru walked over to the strange boy and his white haired follower. Hikaru stood up tall and sighed.

"Oh. Hika-Chan, Kao-Chan. This is Momiji Sohma. I ran into him this morning." Mitsukuni said with a smile. The twins smiled.

"Do you like boys or girls?" One asked, leaning down to Momiji.

"And do you know how to please girls?" The other asked, bending like his twin.

"Umm. I do know how to please girls, and I like both, im bi." Momiji said and smiled. Mitsukuni almost jumped out of his skin at the news. The twins smiled and stood strait up.

"How about you buddy? Do you know how to do this?" They asked at the same time. Momiji saw Haru's eyes glint.

"You shouldn't talk to him like that." Momiji said softly. The twins smiled.

"Come on do you or not?" One asked, poking his chest. Haru's eyes glinted more and he smirked. He grabbed the twins by there collars.

"Haru stop! I'll call Akito!" Momiji almost yelled. Haru looked at him and dropped the twins. He bent down to Momiji.

"Please don't call Akito. I finally got out of that damn house." Haru said softly, Black Haru was gone. Momiji smiled and put his lolly pop back in his mouth.

"Don't go black and we will be fine. Thats a rule too. No black and we are fine." Momiji said. Honey smiled and walked over to Momiji.

"Would you like to have some cake with me Momiji?" He asked happily.

"Sure Honey! What kind?" Momiji asked as the two walked to a table in the corner of the room.

"We have any kind. Pick one." Honey said and placed Usa-Chan on a different chair.

"Strawberry?" He asked and Honey's eyes lighted up.

"Two slices of strawberry cake please!" Honey yelled out. Haruhi brought some cake and tea. Honey smiled and took cake onto his fork.

"Honey, will you help Momiji out today and introduce him to our guests? And Mori, will you do the same with Hatsuharu?" Tamaki asked. They both nodded.

"Don't worry Takashi, if I need you ill call you!" Honey yelled as Haru and Takashi sat at a couch.

"So you are bi?" Honey asked and ate more cake.

"Ya. But I mostly like boys." Momiji said and finally finished his lolly pop, placing the stick on a napkin.

"Well I am too. I like boys. They are some how better than girls to me. I still stay in the club to please them because I like to see them smile." Honey said and finished off his first slice of cake. The cake it was cut out of sat on the table and he cut another piece.

Momiji smiled happily and swung his feet. Him and Mitsukuni's feet couldn't touch the ground. Two girls walked up to the table Momiji was sitting at.

"Hello lady's! This is Momiji, he is joining the host club!" Honey said happily. The girls smiled.

"Lets move to a bigger space. We cant all fit at this table." Honey said. He stood up at the same time Momiji did. They started walking with cake in Mitsukuni's hand. He tripped and started falling. The cake was thrown and Momiji reacted quickly. Catching Mitsukuni before he hit the floor and catching the cake in the other hand. The two plates that went flying were sitting in Momiji's arm. Some tea wasn't so lucky and spilled on the floor. The cups sat on Momiji's arm as well.

Honey looked into Momiji's eyes. Momiji smiled happily. "You have to be a little more careful. Good thing I got you." Momiji said. Honey started to stand up but slipped again. This time he fall forward into Momiji. The two toppled over and Honey's mouth landed on Momiji's. The two sat there for a few seconds before Honey scrambled.

"I-I'm sorry Momiji. I didn't mean to fall again. Are you okay?" He asked. Momiji smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine Momiji. To bad my uniform isn't so lucky." Momiji said and looked down to the cake stained shirt. Honey looked at his and had similar stains. The two started laughing on the ground. A group of girls stood by. The two stood up and placed the whole cake on the table, alone with the half squished piece.

"We have to go change. We will be right back." Honey said and walked with Momiji to the lockers.

"Do you have an extra uniform in your locker? If you don't, I always have 2." Honey said. Momiji smiled at the offer.

"Can I use it for now, I'll give it back tomorrow." Momiji smiled at the other boy. He nodded and walked to his locker.

Honey grabbed the two uniforms and the two walked to the bathroom. "Hey Momiji, i'm sorry I kissed you by accident." Honey said and set the uniforms on the small table. Momiji smiled.

"Its fine. Wasn't like you meant it Honey. Lets get changed so we can get back." The two changed and walked back to the club laughing. They were welcomed with smiled and they sat at a bigger table.

"Sorry for that lady's." Honey smiled and said, eating more cake. The girls smiled back.

"It was so kawaii when you fell on Momiji and kissed him Honey." A girl said and smiled. Honey and Momiji blushed.

Momiji sat there talking but his mind was off thinking.

_'Why did it feel right when Mitsukuni kissed me. Do I like him?'_

* * *

Otaku: Well Well Well. Look at that. I think it went well.

Honey: *Blushes*

Momiji: *Blushes*

Haru: Momiji, can I have a pop-tart?

Momiji: Sure.

Takashi: Honey, did you brush your teeth?

Honey: Not yet.

Tamaki: KAWAII!

Haruhi: That was... Different.

Otaku: I need to go write more chapters to different books. I do not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club. Bye!

Yui: Can I have some cake?


	3. Chapter 3

I realized a typo on the last line... YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO TELL MEEEE!

* * *

The club day was over, as was the week. Momiji was walking to his locker with Mitsukuni to get the work for the day.

"Hey Momiji, would you like to sleep over?" Honey asked with a smile. Momiji thought.

"Let me call two people to see one minute." Momiji took out his phone and dialed Haru's number.

_"Yes?"_ Haru said.

"Hey Haru, could you manage getting home without getting lost?" Momiji asked happily.

_"Ya, I can manage. We live close so it wont be to hard. Where are you going to be Momiji?" _Haru asked, calm as ever.

"I'm asking Akito if it is okay to spend the night at a friends house. Bye Haru-san." *Click*

"One more person Honey." Momiji said and smiled. Hearing Momiji say his nickname made his heart flutter like mad.

"Hello Akito. It's Momiji."

_"What is it Momiji?"_ Akito asked, surprisingly calm.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to spend the night at Mitsukuni Haninozuka's house this evening?" Momiji asked happily, careful not to upset the head of the house.

_"Go ahead. Thanks for asking." **CLICK**_

"Looks like i can spend the night Mitsukuni" Momiji said happily. Honey smiled and the two went to the car. Takashi was already there talking to Haru.

"Takashi! Can Momiji sleep over?" Honey asked. Takashi pulled out his phone and dialed fast.

"Can Mitsukuni have a friend over?" "Thanks you." "Bye." *Click*

"He can." Takashi said and opened the door. Honey crawled in and sat near the door.

"Bye Haru, don't get lost ether. I don't want to go looking for you." Momiji said and went into the car after Takashi. Haru sighed and started walking in some direction.

"He is already going the wrong way..." Momiji muttered and sat back in the seat. Honey looked at him.

"Does he get lost a lot?"

"More than the average 3 year old... I once found him in Tokyo, about 6 hours from home. He called and said he didn't know where he was. Then a police man told us he was in Tokyo. To this day we have no idea how he managed that one." Momiji said, giggling like a school girl. He smiled and pulled out a lolly pop. Placing it in his mouth the stick spun in circles.

"Umm. Momiji what do you like to do for fun?" Honey asked.

"Oh, I do Marshal arts. We have a dojo back at the main Estate." Momiji said with a smile. Honey smiled back. "When we get to my house, wanna spar?" Honey asked, hoping Momiji would accept.

"That would be fun!" Momiji said just as the car pulled up. Honey grabbed Momiji by the hand and brought him to his room.

"You can barrow some cloths to spar in." Honey said. Momiji smiled and started stripping off his cloths. Honey handed him old cloths and started changing as well. Honey turned around to see Momiji in only boxers.

"Honey are you okay, your turning red." Momiji said. Honey turned around again.

"I'm fine. No need to worry." Honey said, pulling on his shirt. Honey grabbed Momiji's hand and pulled him through several halls and stairs. Finally, the two ended up in an open yard. Honey walked now, hand on Momiji's wrist. The two finally ended up in the dojo.

"Hello father." Honey said and bowed to the man at the end of the room.

"Hello Mitsukuni. Who is your friend?" The man asked.

"I am Momiji Sohma." He said and bowed. "Can we spar?" Honey asked with a smile.

"Does Momiji know how to?" Honey dad asked. Momiji stepped forward.

"Back at the main Estate, we have a dojo. Everyone in our house hold knows how to fight. Even the head of the house." Momiji said.

"How big is your family?" The two asked.

"Umm... Well I honestly don't know. We have about 45 at the main Estate and then family that doesn't live at the Estate as well. I think Hatori would know tho." Momiji said. The man nodded.

"Go and spar. Mitsukuni, please be careful." He said and left. Momiji stood in a stance, as did Honey. They both nodded and started. Momiji threw the first punch as Honey blocked it. Momiji then kicked up, almost hitting Honey in the head. They kept this up, Honey blocked and dodged while Momiji threw punches and kicks. Both were happy with this.

"Boys! Dinner!" A womans voice sounded. The two stopped and Honey brought Momiji to the dining area.

"Mom, is it okay if we eat like this. We are going to spar for a while after." Honey asked. His mom nodded and they all sat down to eat.

"This is really good Mrs. Haninozuka" Momiji said as he bit into his steak again.

"Thank you. I thought it would be fun to cook instead of having someone do it for me." She said. Small talk went on during dinner. Mostly about Momiji.

Once dinner was done desert was brought out. Everyone was given a piece of cake while Honey had an entire cake for himself.

"Honey, you eat like this at home too?" Momiji questioned. Honey nodded an bit into his cake again.

The plates were cleared and Honey brought Momiji back to the dojo. His family was no were around.

The two started sparing again and finally an hour later, Honey swept down and knocked Momiji over. Landing on his back with a thud, Honey fell to the floor panting.

"You lasted longer with sparing than anyone." Honey said. He had an idea and sat up. Momiji lied on the ground and Honey climbed over him. Momiji looked up in confusion.

"Ya?" Momiji asked. Honey knelt on ether side of Momiji and came face to face with him. Momiji looked him in the eyes. Honey looked back deeply. Honey didn't expect the next thing that happened.

Momiji wrapped his arms around Honey's neck and kissed him deeply.

* * *

Otaku: OH. Im bad.

Honey: YAY IT FINALLY HAPPENED!

Momiji: Otaku cant see the keyboard but she still typed it. AMAZING!

Otaku: Ya my light is off. TIME TO GO WATCH EDEN OF THE EAST SOME MORE

Honey and Momiji: Otaku doesn't own Fruits basket or Ouran High School Host Club... BYEEE...


	4. Chapter 4

Warning! This Chapter has Yaoi.. Dont like dont read

* * *

Momiji wrapped his arms around Honey's neck and kissed him deeply

Honey's P.O.V

My mind was reeling. 'Is Momiji really kissing me?' I asked himself. I gripped his shoulder lightly while I pup my other arm on the floor, trying to break for a breath. Honey finally released me and i started panting lightly. All he did was look me in the eyes. Once we both had breath, he pulled me down again, this time one arm was on my waist and pressed my body to his.

This was just a simple lip lock until I felt a tongue slide against my lips. Keeping my lips closed, He wined softly. I opened my mouth to allow him in finally. Momiji runs his tongue over mine, then my teeth. Trying to get a reaction from me.

Momiji's P.O.V.

I don't know why i'm kissing him. It feels so right to me. When my tongue is in his mouth, exploring, it just feels natural, like it was meant to be. Like this is what will make me happy for the rest of my life. I pull away once again so he can breath. Honey looks flushed, and as if he wants more. I let go of his body and place my head on the ground. A blush coloring my cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I mumble, Embarrassed by my hasty actions. Honey is still on me when i turn my head to face him again. A smile tugging on his lips. He leans down and kisses me softly. I lie in shock. When he pulls away, I stare at him.

"You don't need to be sorry." He says happily.

3rd person P.O.V

The two were still on the floor when they heard foot steps come close. Honey flopped next to Momiji.

"You two look tired. Would you like some hot chocolate before you go to bed?" Honeys mom asks. The two sit up and smile.

"Yes please." They both say at the same time. The two walk to Honey's bedroom.

"There is a shower across the hall if you want to shower." Mitsukuni said with a smile.

"Sure, can I barrow some bed cloths?"

"Ya hear. Its all I have." Honey says, handing Momiji underwear, shorts, and a tank top.

"Great, this is how I dress anyways." Momiji said and walked to the bathroom.

*switching sides from Momiji to Honey every line*

Opening the door to the big bathroom, Momiji starts to undress.

Meanwhile, Honey is showering in his own shower.

Momiji stripped off his loose T and shorts he spared in. "I'm not wearing his underwear." Momiji commented, dropping his own on the clean cloths. Momiji turned on the water and stepped in.

Honey, on the other hand is finishing his own shower. He stops the water and steps out. Pulling on his bunny shirt and a pair of shorts, he walks out of the bathroom.

Momiji is standing under a stream of water, washing his body with some soap.

Honey suddenly remembers, The water in the bathroom Momiji is in goes cold after a short amount of time. He walks over, planning on warning him.

Momiji's water went from nice and hot to ice. The sudden chance put stress on his body, resulting in a change in his form. Smoke ploomed.

Pinkish smoke drifted out from the door. Honey opened the door and to his shock, saw a small bunny hopping out of the freezing water. "Momiji?" Honey asked in shock. The bunny looked up at him and he heard a gasp.

"Momiji? Is that you?" Honey asked again. 'Oh crap, Hatori will have to erase his memory's.' Momiji thought. He put his bunny head down. "Ya its me." He said softly through tears.

"What happened to you?" Mitsukuni asked. Walking over to the wet bunny. Honey shut off the water and grabbed a towel.

"Umm- Its hard to explain." Momiji said as Honey rubbed water off of his ears.

*Back to normal.*

"You can try." Honey said, putting Momiji in his lap calmly.

"Are you freaked out?" Momiji asked. Honey nodded and smiled.

"Very much"

"Well our family has a curse. If we hug a member of the opposed sex or we are put under a lot of stress we change into one of the Chinese zodiac members, including the cat." Momiji started. "Not many people outside of the family know of the curse. You weren't supposed to know. Now if Akito says so, your memories will be erased, if he finds out." Momiji finished.

"One more thing, the time it takes to change back *POOF* very's some." Momiji said, now naked on Honey's lat. He got up quick and slung the towel around his hips.

"I'll go so you can get changed." Mitsukuni said, walking out in shock to what he saw.

'I saw Momiji naked... FOR CRIST SAKE HE IS BIG!' Honey thought, sitting on his bed. Momiji walked in shortly after in his clean shorts and tank top.

"So, who else is cursed besides you?" Honey asked, inviting Momiji to sit next to him.

"Umm. Shigure is the dog, Yuki is the Rat, Hatsuharu is the cow, Rin the horse, Hiro is the sheep, Hatori the dragon but he turns into a seahorse, Akito the dragon and head of the house, i'm the bunny, Ayame is the snake, Kisa is the tiger, Kagure is the boar, Ritsu the monkey, Kureno the rooster, and finally Kyo the cat. The cat isn't part of the original zodiac but is part of the curse." Momiji finished.

"Wow" Honey said. "Well can I ..." Honey started when Momiji's phone went off.

_"How is the sleep over Momiji?"_ Akito asked through the phone.

"It was going good. I took a shower and well, the water changed and I transformed. Mitsukuni saw me." Momiji said, fearing Akito will freak out.

_"Let me talk to him for a second."_ Akito said calmly. Momiji handed the phone to Mitsukuni.

"H-hello?" Honey asked.

_"Hello Mitsukuni, you found out about the curse right?" _Akito asked calmly into the phone back at the main estate.

"Yes sir." He agreed.

_"Don't be so formal with me. I'm Akito by the way. Don't tell anyone about what you have seen, the other zodiac members will be informed by me and Hatori. I'm going to allow you to keep your memories for now. But, for the next break your school has, I would like you, Momiji, and Hatsuharu to come to the main estate. Would you do that for me Mitsukuni?" _Akito asked. Honey thought a little.

"Can I bring a few friends with me?" Mitsukuni asked.

_"Fine, but they can not know of this okay?" _

"Okay sounds good Akito-san. I hope we talk again soon."

_"Bye Honey" *Click*_

"Next school break we have, we are to see Akito." Honey said, handing the phone back to Momiji. Momiji smiled happily.

A knock at the door caused Momiji to jump slightly.

"Boys, I have your hot chocolate with a can of whip cream." Honeys mother came in. She placed the tray on the bed stand. She kissed Honey good night and just waved at Momiji. The two boys sat at the small table, sipping the warm liquid. Honey had put cream in his but Momiji decided against it.

"miji?" Momiji looked up from the floor.

"oh umm... yes?" He asked, unaware that Honey called him several times. "Are you okay with staying the night after what happened in the dojo?" Honey asked, blushing slightly in the dim lit room. Momiji smiled.

"Why not? You have already found out about our family secret There isn't much I have to hide anymore, besides, what happened in there was just... well..." Momiji trailed off, drinking down the rest of his coco.

"Its just what Momiji?" Honey asked, finishing off his coco as well.

"I just... really like you Mitsukuni." Momiji said, putting his head down to hide the blush. Honey sat in shock for a few seconds then stood up. Momiji's head was still down when a hand was placed on his chin. Bringing his head up slowly, Honey kissed Momiji softly.

Momiji just sat in shock once again. Honey climbed on Momiji's lap slowly, careful to not break there lip lock. Honey pulled back for air. It was't an intense kiss but he hadn't breathed.

"Honey, you don't have to do this. Just because I like you doesn't mean you have to do this." Momiji said, shifting a little under his look-alike's weight.

"Baka. I'm doing this because I like you too." Honey said and locked lips again, this time wrapping his arms around Momiji's neck. Momiji hugged the others waist to his, taking all of his weight on his lap. Once again, Momiji ran his tongue over the others lips. Instantly gaining access to the moist cavern.

Honey clawed at Momiji's shoulders, showing he liked the feeling. "We cant continue this in a chair." Momiji commented, shifting slightly. Honey went to move to the bed when A hand on his waist stopped him.

"Let me Honey."

"How will you...?" Honey asked as he was lifted into the air. He latched his legs around Momiji's waist tightly. Honey giggled as he was carried to the bed. Momiji placed him down softly and then climbed on him.

Mitsukuni pulled Momiji down for another kiss. Tongues intertwined in a hot battle. Momiji won easily and began to lift up the bunny shirt. Honey arched his back off the bed and helped slide it up over his pail chest. Once the shirt was off, Momiji leaned down and nipped at one of Honey's nipples. Said boy moaned and gripped the bed sheets.

Once he let go of the bed sheets, Honey started working on Momiji's shirt. Lifting the tank top slowly, Honey gazed at the perfect chest before him.

"Your beautiful." Mitsukuni commented. Honey ran his hands down Momiji's body and back up his sides. Momiji took the other nipple into his mouth and bit down slightly while he grinded his hips into Honeys.

"Are you just going to tease me?" Honey asked from his position below Momiji. He didn't answer but instead pulled at the loose shorts covering Honey's growing erection. Quickly getting the cloths off, Honey was left in only bunny print boxers. Mitsukuni reached down and pulled at the tight shorts that suppressed Momiji's erection.

Finally working the tight fit shorts off, Honey pushed them as far as he could. Momiji pushed them down and onto the floor. Momiji left the nipple and kissed up Honey's neck. "This is still teasing." Honey managed to say quietly. His lips were captured again as his boxers were pushed down slowly. Honey did the same to Momiji's boxers. The two were left nude and kissing.

"Do you have any lube?" Momiji asked in Honey's ear. He nodded and reached into the drawer on the bed side table. Momiji smiled and grabbed the tube from Honey. He squeezed some on his fingers.

"Are you ready Honey, this might hurt at first." Momiji said. Honey nodded and Momiji pushed one finger in. Honey gasped at the invasion but tried to relax. "Have you done this before?" Momiji asked, noticing how he knew to relax.

"Not with another person." Honey panted. Momiji smirked and pressed a second finger in. He pumped them slowly, trying to loosen up his partner. Meanwhile, His other hand was in the same drawer that Honey grabbed the lube from. Finding what he thought would be there as well. Honey rocked his hips along with Momiji's two fingers. Momiji finally pushed the last finger into Honey. He yelped slightly but bit back the cry on pain.

Thrusting his fingers into Honey, Momiji squeezed some lube onto the object from the drawer. Pulling his fingers out, Momiji pressed the object into Honey.

"When did you grab that from my dra.. AHHH?" Honey tried to ask. The vibration sent through him and made him cry in pleasure. Momiji thrusted the vibrator in and out of Honey for a while. Finally pulling it out before Honey could cum. Momiji finally put lube on himself and lined up.

"Ready?" Momiji asked in his ear. Mitsukuni nodded quickly and Momiji pushed in slowly. Honey gripped Momiji's shoulders tightly and gasped.

"It hurts." He mumbled softly. Momiji sat still for a while so he didn't hurt Honey.

After about a minute, Honey moved his hips. Momiji started moving slowly so he didn't hurt him.

"Ah. It feels... good." Honey mumbled. Momiji smiled and kissed Honey again. Momiji kept the slow thrusts going for a while. Honey finally spoke against Momiji's lips.

"Faster." He panted out. Momiji kissed him again. "What ever you want." Momiji said and sped up his thrusts. Honey wanted to cry out but but back the moans. He finally released his moans when Momiji hit a bundle of nerves hidden inside of Honey. The white flashed before him and he panted.

"Do.. that... again" Honey begged. Momiji thrusted in him again. Honey saw white again and panted. Momiji hit that spot over and over, bringing Honey to the brink of the highest pleasure he would ever experience. The final thrust into Honey sent Momiji's seed deep inside of him. Honey came seconds after on his stomach and chest. Momiji fell to the side on Honey panting.

"Mitsukuni, I think... I.. Love you." Momiji said quietly. Honey turned to him and captured his lips. "I don't need to think about it, I love you Momiji." Honey said and turned on his side, grabbing a towel he used on his hair earlier to clean up the white sticky mess on him. Momiji stopped him before he could whip.

"Let me" Momiji said, grabbing the towel and throwing it on the ground again. Me bent over Honey and began licking up his seed. Honey grew hard again and Momiji noticed quickly. He finished licking up the mess and moved his way down Honey's body. He took his erection into his mouth and sucked quickly. A new form of pleasure washed over him.

Honey gripped the bed sheets tightly, trying to hold back a scream. He came quickly, after all, his body was quite tired from his first orgasm.

"Good night Honey, I love you." Momiji said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Momiji, I love you too." And Honey fallowed him into sleep.

* * *

Otaku: That took me three days.

Momiji: *Tight pants*

Honey: I can help get rid of that

Otaku: Not hear!

Hatsuharu on cell phone: I'm lost. I think i'm in Heroshima...

Momiji: HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE THAT? I LEFT YOU A FEW HOURS AGO!

Hatsuharu on cell phone: Well, I did make it to Japan once in 4 hours when it should of taken at least a day.

Otaku: Oh god...

Hatsuharu: Otaku1232123 does not own Fruits Basket or Ouran High School Host Club

Momiji: BBBYYYYEEEEE


	5. Chapter 5

Honey woke up slowly, opening his eyes to the blinding light outside. He rolled over to come face to face with Momiji, still asleep quietly. Honey remembered the night before and sat up slowly. He was a little stiff but managed to get up without moving the bed much. He stretched slowly and slung his feet over the side of the bed. He turned to see big brown eyes looking at him.

"Good morning Honey." Momiji said, smiling and sitting up. He looked down and noticed he had no cloths on like Honey. Momiji crawled over to Honey's side and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" Momiji asked, nipping lightly at Honey's ear. "Amazing. How about you?" Honey asked, turning to face Momiji. "Better now that I get to see your face." He said, leaning closer to catch his lips. When they broke the kiss, Honey stood up and grabbed his cloths from the floor and slid them on. Momiji did the same and fallowed Honey through the halls. He could smell the food cooking in the distance and his stomach grumbled. Honey slowed down to walk next to Momiji. He grabbed his hand and held on tightly. "Want to tell my parents we are a couple or do you want to wait?" Honey asked, smiling happily.

"Lets wait." Momiji said, smiling back. Still a far ways away from the family, Honey kissed Momiji quickly. Momiji responded and kissed back. He pulled Honey's body into his and deepened the kiss. They broke for air and smiled at each other. "Love you" Honeys said, pecking Momiji's nose. "Love you too" Momiji said back, kissing Honey's nose. They let go of each other and headed to go get some food. When they made it to the dining area, Momiji and Honey sat down next to each other. Everyone was there like the night before too.

"Good morning." Honey and Momiji said at the same time. They got good morning's back. "Mom?" Honey asked, looking at his mother with a smile.

"Yes Mitsukuni? What do you need?"

"I was wondering if next time we have a break for school if I could join Momiji when he goes back to his main estate?" Honey asked, smiling again. "Sure, that would be nice." She said back. Honey faced Momiji and smiled. Breakfast was brought out.

"Wow, this looks great." Momiji said happily. Everyone smiled and started eating. Momiji bit into a pancake the same time a foot met his under the table. He didn't move but did what he had before. Momiji rubbed his foot back on Honey's happily. They played footsies until breakfast was done. Momiji stood and picked up his plate. He set it on the cart with other dishes. "Momiji, you don't need to do that." Honey's dad said with a smile.

"It's okay. If Akito found out I wasn't picking up after myself, it might snap him out of his calm state." Momiji said with a smile. "What is this Akito like?" He asked, still eating some food. Momiji sat back down.

"Well, he is a very ill person. He is constantly sick but is very strong. He tells us we need to be tough a lesson if we do wrong. Like talk back to him. Anyway, right now he is calm. He has been for a week or so. He was almost killed when a robber entered the estate but before anyone was hurt, Hatsuharu and Yuki got him and turned him in." Honey said with a smile. "Who is in your family and how do they act?" Honey's mom asked.

"Well, Shigure is a novelist and has black hair. He is in his 20's. Hatsuharu is in my grade and has 2 personalities. He also has black and white hair. Rin is kinda rebellious and has black hair. Hiro is very nice and has a bright orange hair. Hatori is the family doctor and has black hair. Akito the head of the house. He has a light black color. Ayame is a tailor and has white hair. Kisa is young and sweet with amazing brown hair. Kagure is aggressive with Kyo and has brown hair as well., Ritsu is kind of nervous about everything and also has brown hair. Kureno I haven't met a lot but has red hair. Kyo is an outcast and has bright orange hair. Yuki is nice and strong. He has gray hair an beautiful purple eyes. Then there is me. That's about the main people I know." Momiji explained. "We all have strange hair also."

"That't a lot of people." Honey's mom said. The two boys excused himself and headed back for Honey's room.

"That was fun." Momiji said. Honey nodded in agreement.

~~~~~ It has been many weeks. The first school break was hear and Honey, Takashi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Momiji, and Haru packed there bags~~~~~~~

"Thats the last bag. I wonder how big this place is." Kaoru said, closing the car's trunk.

"Everyone, This is Hatori and Akito." Momiji said, introducing the two men.

"Hello everyone. Its nice to meet you." Hatori said. Akito looked at Momiji. "Oh, yes. Sorry Akito-sama." Momiji said, bowing. "Akito-sama, this is Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, and finally Mitsukuni Hanino..."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka." Akito said with a smile. "We have talked before. Nice to meet you." Akito said. Honey bowed slightly and Akito smiled.

"We don't have many rules. The few are, you can not touch me, You can not wonder the estate without a Sohma with you, Lastly, be very careful. We have a few members of the family that can be wild. Speaking of wild, Hatsuharu, have you gone black at all?" AKito asked, walking up to him.

"No I haven't Akito-sama." Haru said. Akito nodded and walked back to Hatori. "We have a two more people with a car to help drive all of you. This is Shigure Sohma and Ayame Sohma.

"HELLO!" Ayame yelled out as he came out of a car. "Yes hello." Shigure said noticing a girl among the group. "And who might this be? So young and lovely..." Shigure said, walking up to Haruhi who was standing between the twins. "Shigure... If you touch the girl, you will have my book bag like the day you met Tohru." Someone said. The person came out of the car Ayame was in.

"Hello, I am Yuki Sohma. Nice to meet you."

"Yuki, I was just being nice." Shigure said.

"Its not nice, its being perverted." Yuki said with a smile.

"Yuki." Haru said and walked over to him. He grabbed his shirt lightly and stood still.

"Hello Haru." Yuki said. "And hello Momiji." Yuki said and smiled.

"Hello Yuki, how is collage?" Momiji asked, eating a lolly pop.

"Fine, I missed the introduction tho." Yuki said with a slight frown.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh." The blond said. "Kyoya Ootori" The next in line said. "I'm Hikaru" "And I'm Kaoru" The twins said. "Im Haruhi." "Hi, I'm Mitsukuni, and this is Takashi."

Intro's were done and they all climbed into the cars. The twins and Haruhi were with Hatori. Haru, Kyoya, and Tamaki were with Ayame and Yuki.

Lastly, Momiji, Honey, Takashi were with Shigure. The cars started and started driving. Takashi was in front with Shigure. "Shigure, can I tell you something? You cant tell Akito tho." Momiji said, leaning forward.

"Sure Momiji, what is it?" Shigure asked, fallowing Ayame's car.

"Okay, Takashi knows this already too. Me and Honey are dating." Momiji said. Shigure smiled.

"Okay, I will not tell. Anyway, You all are spending a night at my house. It will be tight but we have a plan." Shigure said with a smile.

"Is Kyo okay with this many people?" Momiji asked, leaning back into the seat.

"No. But Yuki took care of it." Shigure said. "So, what have you two done, maybe you can be my inspiration." Shigure said with a smile.

"We have kissed in front of Takashi a few times. And you dont need anything else. And if you make a book out of us, I will kill you myself." Momiji said, curling a blanket around him. Honey grabbed the blanket and joined Momiji under it. the two non- Sohma's didn't see it but Shigure gave Momiji a note. Momiji then gave the note to Honey who read it under the blanket.

_'Honey, All he Sohma's know you know. Be sure you dont hug anyone. By the way, I can help with anything you need_

_~Shigure'_

Honey nodded at Shigure. Not even 10 minutes after the car ride started, Takashi was asleep and Honey was asleep on Momiji. (They are over 16 so they don't need belts.) The boys shifted a little and Honey ended up on his stomach between Momiji's legs with his head on his chest. They lie like this often so its normal. The blanket was on Honey's back and and scooted closer to Momiji.

Honey mouthed something softly. 'Love you' and kissed Momiji softly.

'Love you too.' And Momiji kissed back before they fell asleep.

* * *

Otaku: How is it

Random person: Good Otaku doesnt own anything. She is tired so she is going to sleep now.


	6. Chapter 6

The car ride was long but no one really minded. The whole ride, Hikaru and Kaoru were on each other, enjoying there new found 'more-than-acting-more-than-brotherly' love while Haruhi slept soundly. Akito didn't mind it but Hatori was slightly bugged. The next car back, Kyoya was pulling Hatsuharu's strings while Yuki tried keeping him calm from the front seat when he finally snapped. "God damn Haru If you let it go you can sleep in my bed!" Yuki shouted. Haru's face went blank and nodded. Kyoya was rather upset that his entertainment was destroyed but didn't show the emotion. Tamaki was ignoring the entire thing, staring at the country.

The last car was quiet. Takashi sat quietly after his little nap and Honey and Momiji were smiling each other like fools, holding back giggles as the other made faces. Shigure smiled at the two and prayed to use them as inspiration. The giggles quieted and the car was quiet. It stayed like this until Momiji spoke up. "Hey Shigure-san. How long do we have?" He said, holding tight to Honey. "Oh, just about... now." He said, stopping the car. Honey sat up and Momiji fallowed. Momiji looked out the window to see the Estate with a few people waiting outside. Momiji hopped over Honey's lap and popped out of the door. "Hiii!" He nearly shouted, waving as he stretched. Honey popped out soon after.

Kyo stood indifferent, looking the look a likes. Kyo walked up and studied them. He chose one and knelt down to eye level. He pointed to one. "Momiji." He said. Momiji nodded and Kyo stood. "Good. I can tell you apart." He said. Momiji grabed his coat. "Arnt you going to ask who he is?" Momiji wined. Kyo moved quickly and rubbed his fists on Momiji's head for no good reason. "WAAA Kyo is hurting me WAAA" Kyo smirked and continued to do it until a foot hit his head.

"What the hell Yu..." He said before noticing Yuki just climbing out of the car. He looked over to Momiji's look-a-like. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, standing up. "You were hurting him." He said, face blank. Kyo shook it off and walked to the estate wall and leaned on it. Everyone unpacked and the cars were parked. "Okay, Hatori. You take it from hear." Akito said, walking away. Hatori walked everyone to the guest rooms and let them settle in. Honey and Momiji got Momiji's room. Hatsuharu and Takashi bunked in his room. Hikaru and Kaoru got the room with one bed, much to there liking. Tamaki and Kyoya got to bunk also. Haruhi was put with Kagure so she wasn't alone. Once all the bags were set, they all met in the hall.

"Okay! We are doing a quick tour of the Estate!" Momiji shouted, signaling everyone to fallow. Momiji walked around, showing the Dojo and other areas they might visit while hear. Finally, dinner time rolled around and everyone gathered in the dining hall. They sat quietly with Momiji and Haru on either side of Akito as if to protect him.

"We are all over joyed to have you all visit out estate." Akito said, smiling softly. They all thanked him and he continued his speech. "We have set up so you all can stay a week if you like and two nights will be spent at Shigure's home. We are hoping next time if you come we will go the the Sohma hot spring." Akito said, happy. Everyone smiled as the food was served. "Enjoy all you like" He said, eating some of his own food. Everyone made small talk and Akito looked at Honey who was next to Momiji. Honey looked back and smiled. "Are we planning on having cake after?" He asked, smiling widely.

"Why yes. We have a few cakes." Akito said, smiling over at him. Honey's eyes widened happily while Momiji's, Hatsuharu's, and all other club members eyes widened in horror. Momiji looked at Honey. "Do you plan on eating the cake like you normally do?" He asked. Honey nodded. "I'll have as much as Akito-sama says I can have." He said happily. Akito smiled. "How much cake do you normally eat?" He asked, not expecting the answer he gets.

"Some nights, I eat 2 whole cakes. Except on my special cake night with Usa-chan. Then, we eat all night!" He said happily. Akito was shocked but smiled. Dinner went on quietly and for some reason, Kyoya kept picking and poking at Hatsuharu. He tried to compose himself when he finally looked at Akito. "Akito-sama, can I please go black?" He asked through clenched teeth. Akito sighed. "Sense you have been doing so good, i'll allow you to go black for today." Akito said. Haru's eyes tinged black and Momiji face palmed. "Honey, dont go after him." He whispered, watching Haru grab Kyoya by his shirt. He started yelling at him things like. 'That stupid black book' or 'Its naturally white' and even 'I dont like you like that you creep'. Haru finally felt better and let go of the freaked out Kyoya. He sat down and sighed. "I feel tired." He complained, eating slowly. "I wonder why." Someone commented under there breath.

Dinner was done and the cake was passed out. Honey got an entire cake put in front of him and he dug in fast. Every one else got a single piece. Honey finished his entire cake before anyone else finished there piece. "Thank you Akito-sama." Honey said, smiling. Akito nodded and rested back. He called the maids to pick up the dishes and everyone retreated to there rooms. Momiji climbed in his familiar bed, a long with Honey. Honey kissed Momiji softly. "Good night." He whispered, closing his eyes. Momiji whispered his good night and fell asleep soon after, knowing tomorrow was going to be different.

* * *

Otaku: Sorry for the shortness of it.

Honey: Its fine. *still in bed with Momiji.*

Momiji: Yup. *kisses Honey softly.*

Otaku: We should end this before it gets to explicit. Byeeee! (insert regular disclaimer hear!)


End file.
